Deadbeat Dad and Helping Brothers
by Ember Telford
Summary: When Natalia and her Dad Aaron are taken hostage by Mayans, the Sons buy them out. However, things go down quickly and it's soon revealed Aaron might not be as protective of a Dad as the Sons thought when the father and daughter are taken hostage... First chapter in between season 5 and 6, rest of chapters in season 6. Better than summary. Rated T for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

A blue truck barreled down the highway, easily going 80 miles an hour. Inside the truck was a girl, her father, and a dog with bags in the back seat. They were traveling to Charming, California for a vacation. The radio was blasting classic rock, and they were singing along to ACDC. However, off in the distance men were cocking guns and filling them with ammo. They were wearing MC cuts that bared the name _Mayans. _They soon let off various shots, hitting all four tires of the blue Chevy truck, and startling the people inside. The dad was shielding the daughter, and they lifted their heads up. However they soon heard motorcycles behind the car and didn't dare look through the back window. Doors were slammed open and the guys, who the girl noticed to be Mexican, pulled the two people and dog out of the car and pushed them into a van. One Mexican was driving the van, another driving the truck, and the rest were on motorcycles. They drove back into Charming from Lodi, and were ready to get money from Jax Teller.

**CHARACTER CHANGE FROM THIRD PERSON TO JAX**

The clubhouse was full; strippers, club members, and crow eaters filled the halls and rooms. A party was being held for Tig because it was his birthday, and he didn't have anyone else to spend it with but us. I was watching the security camera for everyone, because I wouldn't cheat on Tara. Not while she was in jail. Tig walked over to me, and grabbed a beer from the hot bartender. Tig was already halfway to being drunk off his ass, and sat down next to me.

"Hey man. Thanks, this was real nice of you." Tig said to me. I looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"No problem. We do it for everyone, I'm not going to stop now that my wife is in jail." I responded. Sipping my beer, I watched in interest at the gates to the parking lot were opened and motorcycles and a van rode into it. My hand ghosted to my gun, and Chibs ran over to me with Happy. Happy was quickly zipping up his pants, and Chibs was furiously wiping at his cheek as he noticed it was the Mayans right along with me. I looked at the three men around me and we all nodded. Guns out, we ran out to the parking lot, and we got curious stares as we probably looked like lunatics. I walked up to Alvarez as I got out of the clubhouse and shook his hand with my free hand.

"So, what's the deal? I'm hosting a party for Tig, and Happy was getting his dick sucked." I said, seriousness evident in my voice.

"You owe us money, and we have some hostages that will get their brains blown out if we don't get it." Alvarez stated with pride, and as if it was right on cue the van door opened. A german shepherd looked as if it was hog tied, a girl that looks to be no more than 15 was gagged, and what seemed to be her father was gagged too. Their hands and feet were tied, and the girl looked as if she was about to cry. Her cheek was a bright red, and the father had a large bruise on his face with angry eyes.

"What the hell is this?" I yelled. Juice and Rat ran outside at the sound of my voice, hands over their guns.

"I said. We want money and have hostages." Marcus stated simply. I punched him in the face, and the girl was shot in the shoulder without hesitation. She screamed as much as she could, and tears were streaming down her face. Her father started twisting and turning, trying to do anything to get out and hurt the guy who shot his daughter. A gun was held to his head and all movement stopped, except for breathing.

"Fine. We'll get you the money. We keep the hostages and the nice truck. How much?" I said with a sigh and growl. Alvarez's right hand man smirked, and another laughed.

"Of course. 100,000." Alvarez said. My eyes widened, and Happy had to be held back. "Calm down mano. Do you want the dog to go next?" He said again. I shook my head.

"No, we don't. Juice, go get the money. But Marcus, we aren't a damn bank. We don't have money growing trees on our roof." I said. Juice ran into the clubhouse, and five minutes later, returned with a sack of money.

"Here you go. 100,000 cash. Happy?" Juice said. Marcus smiled.

"Very. Let them go. Leave the truck." The girl was pushed out by the shoulder that was shot, and the Dad was pushed out too. The dog was about to be thrown, but Tig walked over and grabbed the dog himself. Tig untied the dog and it started growling and leaped in front of the girl and father. Marcus shook his head and his crew left, a couple hostages and their dog left.

**TIME CHANGE TO 30 MINUTES LATER. PARTY IS OVER. **

"I'm sorry this happened to you two. We don't owe any money to Alvarez and we sure as hell don't have a beef with him." I stated. Chibs nodded, and continued patching up the girls shoulder. After everyone had heard the gun shot and the Mayans left, they fled the scene and went home. The club members stayed, but the party was over and everything had calmed down.

"What's your names?" Juice asked. The girl looked at him, then her father, then back at Juice.

"I'm Natalia. My Dad is Aaron. Our dog is Dakota." The girl, Natalia, said for her father.

"How old are you, Natalia? Where are you both from?" Juice asked. I shot him a glare, and looked back at Aaron and Natalia. Tig was keeping their dog, Dakota, company. The dog had originally been reluctant to back down from protecting her owners, but warmed up to Tig.

"I'm 18. We don't really come from one place… Ever since I can remember, we've been traveling the country, never really living in one place. I was homeschooled, and lived in motels." Natalia explained. I nodded, and motioned for Juice to get dirt on them, and see who they were. Natalia sounded Russian, but could be Spanish or Italian.

"You can stay with us as long as you need too. The rooms here are pretty clean, and we don't have parties anytime soon." I offered. The father looked wearily at his daughters bullet wound, and then at how carefully Chibs was sewing the hole up.

"Only till Natalia is healed. We can't be traveling with her having a hole in her shoulder." Aaron accepted my offer, and took the icepack off his bruise. It had gone down a bit, and didn't look too bad. "I'll get our bags. Can someone help?" Aaron asked aloud, and Happy got up.

"I can. Got nothing better to do." Happy announced, before walking out of the clubhouse with Aaron. Chibs finished sewing up Natalia, and put the final bandage on.

"There you go lass. All put back together again." Chibs joked. Natalia smiled, and I noticed that she was watching her father and Happy out of the corner of her eye.

"Thank you Chibs. It feels good to be whole." Natalia joked back, and her eyes moved back to us. Dakota suddenly tackled Tig and started licking his face. He laughed, and pushed Dakota off him. "Dakota, sit. Be a good girl." Natalia told the dog. Dakota looked at her owner with an obedient look, and sat in front of Tig as he got up.

"Okay… I'll show you the rooms." Chibs said.


	2. Chapter 2

**JAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

Chibs was leading Natalia and Aaron down the corridor with Happy, and I moved towards Juice and his laptop. He had already found something.

"There's no dirt on Natalia except a hospital charge that hasn't been paid. The bill is pretty big, must have been some damage that happened to her. However, on Aaron, he's got major dirt. Multiple arrests, psychotherapist charges that were never paid, and a hospital charge that was never paid." Juice said. The arrests and psychotherapist charges were spread out across a period of 5 years, and I walked over to where Chibs had led Natalia and Aaron. As I got close, I heard a door slam, and Juice came running over to me. I ran to Natalia, Chibs, and Happy. Natalia looked shocked, and moved into the room across from her Dad's. She sat down and all of a sudden Dakota came bounding in and jumped on the bed. Natalia scratched Dakota's ear softly, and Tig was jogging over.

"What happened?" I asked. Natalia looked up, and shook her head before Chibs could talk.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. But I want to know more about you and your friends." Natalia told me. I nodded, and I pulled over a chair. Tig and Happy sat down next to Lynn and Chibs stood next to me.

"Our group is called the Sons of Anarchy. A group of great mechanists by day, and Harley enthusiasts protecting Charming and our families by night. I'm the President. Chibs here, is the Sergeant at Arms. Happy is my next main man, and Tig here is the person who was the Sergeant at Arms. Juice in the other room is our intelligence officer. Bobby, another one of our guys, is our secretary. The last guy, Clay, is the former president." I explained. Normally I would have told her that we were mechanics that were Harley enthusiasts, but since Alvarez had decided to kidnap Natalia and Aaron for ransom, I was forced to.

"Okay, but one thing. Chibs, are you Scottish?" Natalia asked. We all laughed; everyone asked the question, but it was normally Irish instead of Scottish.

"Yes sweetheart. I'm Scottish born, but was raised in Ireland. Are you Russian or Spanish?" Chibs asked in return. Natalia smiled, and I noticed that Juice walked in. I gave him a questioning look as is to ask him if Natalia was okay along with Aaron, and he gave me a look to talk to him later.

"I'm Russian and Latin, not Spanish. I can speak Russian, English, Latin, and Spanish. I'm pretty good in Italian and Mexican though." Natalia explained, smiling. I heard a crash and yell in the other room, and Natalia got up instinctively. She left the room and entered her Dad's room and I saw a chair in pieces. She closed the door, and I heard quiet murmurs. I heard flesh hitting flesh for a moment, and the door opened and shut quickly after that. Natalia entered the room with a red mark on her face, and Tig and Juice both melted at the sight of her. She had tears welling up in her eyes, but you were barely able to notice.

"Do you want to go talk outside with me, Tig, and Chibs for a moment?" I asked quietly. For a moment, fear flickered in eyes and she hesitated before looking at her Dads door and nodding. I lead the way and we walked down the corridor into the main room. Beer bottles still littered around the room, but a couple of couches had been cleaned that Natalia and Aaron could sit on by Rat and Phil. They were still busy attempting to clean up the rest of the room, but I didn't yell at them to hurry. We soon got outside and Natalia sat at a bench with Tig next to her and Chibs and me opposite her. "What happened in there?" I asked.

"My Dad has… Problems. Bipolar disorder, slight schizophrenia, OCD, and ADHD. He can be nice at times, but he often gets mad and beats me for no reason. He still wants to protect me and everything, but sometime his disorders override that order and he gets angry. He tried to go to a therapist and that didn't work out so well. Got arrested when he punched the therapist in the face when she suggested I got into foster care until I could take care of myself. Ever since my mother left when I was a baby, it's only been me and my Dad. Guess his problems have gotten the best of him." Natalia explained. I remembered my sister Trinity back in Ireland and winced. My Dad had left her, and I never knew her till I almost had sex with her. And my Dad ended up dead when he came back from his final trip in Ireland.

"I know the feeling, except my Mom doesn't have problems." I said. She looked at me and nodded, as if she was thankful for me understanding. "How bad has the beatings gotten?" I asked. If we could save Natalia, we would.

"Sometimes I've broken a bone or two. The worst is when I had to get stitches because he smashed a beer bottle against my side and broke a couple of ribs." Natalia said, and I knew that was where the big hospital bill came from.

"Thank you for telling me. Would you like to stay with us?" I asked. Natalia looked back at the blue truck and at Dakota who had trotted outside.

"I can't. As much as my Dad has hurt me, I still love him. He's the only family I have left." Natalia whispered. I nodded, and Tig put an arm around her, being careful of the shoulder that was stitched up. I saw a few tears fall out of Natalia's eyes, but she quickly blinked the rest away furiously. I knew that I had to save Natalia. She was too much like family to me already.


	3. Chapter 3

**JAX'S POINT OF VIEW**

Natalia walked into the clubhouse after our talk and sat on the couch. Her father was at the bar, already on his third drink. Did he really drink away his problems? I shook my head, and walked into the Chapel. Chibs, Tig, Happy, and Juice joined me. Juice looked like he had barely slept, and sighed.

Shutting the Chapel doors behind him, Clay walked in last.

"Finally decided to show up? Never mind. We have bigger problems. Natalia clearly has no other family to go to, but she can't stay with her Dad. He beats his own daughter, yet yells at people who seem to beat him to it." I said. Everyone nodded their head except Clay. Awesome. "You know, you have real nerve for shaking your head." I said.

"She isn't our problem. She's dealt with this just fine" Clay was cut off by the sound of a scream. I jumped out of my seat and somehow beat Tig and Happy to the door. I slammed it open, and saw Natalia pinned to the ground by her Dad, who had stabbed her with a butter knife just below her stitches. Her wrist was already swollen, and seemed to be broken. Running over, I pulled Aaron off his daughter, which then resulted in Aaron pulling the butter knife out himself. Natalia tried to contain another scream, which didn't turn out well. She had tears running down her face, and nearly leaped into my arms. Her father had an angry look in his eyes and he seemed like he was tempted to try to hurt Nat again. I put my arms around her and turned around, my back to Aaron. I heard Happy leading Aaron to his room, and when I heard a body hit the ground, I turned around to see Aaron unconscious. Hopefully. Natalia was sobbing into my shoulder, and I rubbed her back.

"I don't know why he did that… He's never done that… Jax, I changed my mind. I can't go with him anywhere anymore!" Natalia whispered. She looked into my eyes, and I wiped the tears off her face.

"Hey. It's okay. I won't let him near you again. You can stay with us and I'll kick him out." I said. Nat nodded, and I rubbed her back and her head was tucked into my shoulder. I heard the soft pad off paws against the floor and Tig say to stay back.

**TIME CHANGE TO NEXT DAY**

I woke up on the couch with someone snuggled into my side. For a second I thought it was Tara, but remembered she was in Jail. Opening my eyes, I saw Natalia sleeping next to me. My arm was around her shoulder, and Chibs and Tig were on the couches across from us snoring. I looked into the hallway where the dorms were to see Happy stationed outside Aaron's door.

After Nat had calmed down last night, Chibs was able to stitch up her shoulder. The wound wasn't bad, but since it had been right under the freshly stitched wound, the stitches tore and had created a bigger wound. Nat had said that she had been speaking to Dakota and feeding her, but the sound of Dakota's food hitting the metal bowl was too much for Aaron's already drunk ears (my words, not hers) and he spazzed out. Well, spazzed out was a bit of an understatement in my mind. When Nat was done getting her shoulder re-stitched, I had said that we would protect her, just in case if her Dad had tried something else. Natalia couldn't lay down on her bed because of the stitches, so she went on the couch. Nat, in the midst of being an emotional wreck, had wanted to lay against me. I agreed, and she had ended up falling asleep fast.

I saw Chibs and Tig wake up, and looked at them.

"Don't say anything." I said. Tig laughed, and Chibs shook his head.

"We have important business to attend to, remember? Someone has to watch Nat, in case Aaron has another of his psychotic episodes again. My guess brother? You will be her first choice. But she has to get up first." Chibs said. Tig laughed, and I heard Nat wake up.

"Hello beautiful!" Tig yelled. Nat glared at him before getting up. I moved my arm so it was still around her shoulders and pulled her towards me.

"How'd you sleep? My body seems to be a great pillow." I teased. Nat groaned, and punched me in the side lightly.

"Shut up. I was an emotional wreck and you saved me. What the hell did you expect? Me to be fine and want to leave immediately?" Nat replied with a glare. "Sorry. I'm not a morning person." Nat explained. I waved it off, and got up. She got up too, and fixed her shirt and tightened her ponytail.

"It's fine. I'm not one usually. Tig either, although that's mainly because he's dealing with a hangover half the time." I joked, smiling. "I have to go to my house to check on my mother and the children. She had to watch them last night because of the party. Natalia, would you like to meet my mother? I'm sure she would like you." I offered Natalia. She nodded, and smiled.

"Let me change first. I'll be right back!" Natalia accepted the offer, and ran off to her dorm. I shook my head, and smiled.

"That's a lot of shit to happen in one night. I almost thought we had gone through a couple of days." Tig stated. I nodded and sighed.

"I know. I feel you bro. I wish that Nat's father didn't have to stab her. God, that night was insane. I'm sure I'm certifiably insane now." I replied, sighing. "'Although, to be far, you were half drunk off your ass last night, so technically it would seem different to you." Tig laughed.

"Oh my god, I was so close to bringing a crow eater home last night, but when Alvarez came that deal fell through." Tig said. Chibs smirked.

"Nat's a nice girl though. Don't even think about being involved with her. I know how you can be with Tara gone, but Nat's only 18 and been through crazy shit." Chibs said in a fatherly way. Tig nodded, walked over to the kitchen to get a coffee.

"Don't worry Chibs. She's like a sister to me. I would never think of going that far with her." I said, right as Natalia walked into the room. She was wearing a black leather jacket, skinny jeans, black skinny jeans, and a SAMCRO shirt that was most likely in the dorm room's dresser.

"Sorry for borrowing the shirt. Somehow, my suitcase made its way into my father's room. Luckily, I had taken out the jacket and pants. I was undecided on the shirt though, so a shirt of mine wasn't able to be found." Natalia said. Her long brown hair was braided, and her hands were in her pockets.

"It's okay. That one was an older one of mine that shrunk actually. I was going to throw it away, but you can have it if you want it." I said. Natalia nodded, and we walked towards to door.

"I'm actually kinda hungry… Can we get breakfast at some point?" Nat asked. I chuckled.

"I'm sure my Mom is making breakfast for my kids. Knowing her, she'll make enough for ten people. Oh, by the way, I don't exactly have a car. My wife has one, but it's at my house. We'll have to go there on my motorcycle. If that's okay, then you can go…" Natalia laughed. Almost to the point of tears, even. "Umm…. Did I say something funny?" I asked. Nat shook her head and got herself under control.

"No. It's just that I learned how to drive motorcycles when I was ten. It's comical now, because most people don't assume a girl like me to know how to drive a motorcycle." Natalia explained. I smiled, and led her out to my bike and handed her the spare helmet. I got on first, then Nat got on. Her arms wrapped around my waist and held on tight. I started the engine, and starting driving to my house.


End file.
